<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Happy by ongnielminhwans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156073">I'm Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielminhwans/pseuds/ongnielminhwans'>ongnielminhwans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heavy Angst, both minki and sungwoon are minor characters, inspired by an eric chou song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielminhwans/pseuds/ongnielminhwans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Arin and Kang Younghyun are happy with each other and their 4-year relationship that started during their lasts year of their university life until now that theyre working on their respective fields; however until one day, a certain nightmare would change their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Original Female Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(inspired by the song 我很快樂 / I'm Happy by Eric Chou)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[WARNING]</strong>: implied smut</p><p>=====================</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> "<em><strong>You cowardly hid</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>I’m the fool for believing you’ll come back</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>You used to look at me lovingly</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>I’m the fool for falling for it</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>I didn’t even know it’d be like this</strong></em></p>
  <p><em><strong>Since it came to this</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>I’m gonna just tell you</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>Your heart already left</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>But can’t you turn it back?</strong></em>"</p>
</blockquote><p> Those words are being sung by someone who has a guitar under the cherry blossom trees in the park, and the place is being crowded because of that voice of an angel, which is a man. The said man also did the rap part, which is really different from his singing voice. The way he raps that part is so sexy to the point that almost all girls in the park are already screaming, and also the way he changed his tone when having a transition from a sexy rapping voice to soothing singing voice is so flawless. After he finished the song, all people are giving him a big round of applause, and many are already cheering for him.</p><p> "Thank you so much for your support. By the way, I'm Kang Younghyun, 27 years old, and a singer under Daydream Entertainment. The song that I sang a while ago, I wrote it when I was in college. I wrote this mainly about my frustrations when I courted this girl, but I didn't finish it cos the girl is now my girlfriend..."</p><p> And the people are already yelling about that fact because he finally got her.</p><p> "...and I finally finished this song 3 years later. I really hope you liked that song, and I will sing another song that I wrote. Here it goes."</p><p> On the other side, the coffee is being prepared by someone who's wearing a Starbucks crew uniform with a cap on the head. That person is using the magic of hands in preparing a hot coffee latté. After 5 minutes, the latté is ready to serve.</p><p> "Hello, sir. Here's your hot latté."<br/>
 "Ah~ thank you ma'am."</p><p> You heard it right. That person is a girl, and she's the only girl in the crew serving in the Ilsan branch of Starbucks.</p><p> "Arin-ah, you should also serve us your famous hot latté!" The main cashier Choi Minki demanded more, but in a cute and joking way.<br/>
 "Minki's right. You should also share your blessings." Ha Sungwoon, Arin's fellow crew, also added.<br/>
 "Don't worry guys. Maybe after this shift, I will give one." Arin replied.<br/>
 "Waaaah thank you so much! Youre the best, Arin!" Minki sounds really excited at what she said.<br/>
 "Oh, by the way Arin, there he comes." Sungwoon told her as he heard the door chimes.</p><p> As what Sungwoon told her, a familiar man came inside the coffee shop, and it seemed like he's going to the cashier.</p><p> "Good afternoon, sir! What can I do for you?" Both Minki and Sungwoon bowed to the familiar guest.<br/>
 "Uhmm... is it okay if I take Arin home now?" Younghyun smiled and winked at her while he's facing the two men in front of him.<br/>
 "She's almost finished with her shift, Mr. Kang. She's in the pantry. Is it okay if you'll wait for her there on that empty table?" The cashier told the guest for assistance on the empty table, in which the guest agreed.</p><p> In the pantry, Minki informed Arin of Younghyun's arrival and the finish of her shift so that he could take her home now.</p><p> "Arin-ah, since youre finished your shift, I'll be waiting for your hot latté tomorrow."<br/>
 "Of course, Minki. Why would I forget that?"<br/>
 "Go home now. Your man's waiting for you."<br/>
 "Thank you so much, Minki. Tell Sungwoon as well about the hot latté."<br/>
 "Sure thing. We'll take care of everything here."<br/>
 "Thank you so much. Gotta go now! Bye, Minki!"</p><p> Wearing a casual polo shirt and jeans after the shift, Arin prepared herself to go out of the counter and bid goodbye to Sungwoon.</p><p> "Ya, Younghyun-ah, why are you here? I didn't know you're here." Arin went to his table.<br/>
 "Is it wrong to take my girlfriend home?" He kissed her lips shortly, but passionately.<br/>
 "I'm just surprised, babe. I mean what did you do here?" She broke the kiss.<br/>
 "Ahh... I did busking there in the lakeside. How I really wish you're there."<br/>
 "I really want to, but you know, I had work."<br/>
 "But it's okay, babe. At least youre here now, and we'll go home together. Let's go. I'm hungry now, by the way." He's intertwining his fingers to hers tightly.<br/>
 "You know what? Me too."</p><p> They both went home using Younghyun's car which was being parked near Starbucks. He started the engine of the car, and drove off from that place.</p><p> Arin and Younghyun started dating 4 years ago when they were senior university students, but they studied in different schools (Arin was from Yonsei, while Younghyun was from Dongguk). They first met each other during a youth musical audition, which were open for all senior university students in Seoul. Although they didnt get their own respective parts, their friendship started there until they had mutual feelings with each other few months after. They both graduated in their respective schools, and they both did a job hunting together, but ended up pursuing their own careers (Arin being a Starbucks crew and Younghyun being an aspiring singer-songwriter.)</p><p> 45 minutes has passed, and they just got home on their shared apartment. As they entered their house, Arin rushed to the fridge to prepare for their dinner, while Younghyun went ahead to their bedroom to change clothes.</p><p> Few minutes later, Arin was still organising some ingredients in the kitchen when suddenly a pair of hands snaked onto her waist tightly, and someone's neck was placed on her shoulder.</p><p> "Younghyun-ah, what are you doing? I couldnt concentrate on making our dinne--"<br/>
 "Babe, no need to make dinner." He whispered onto her ear in a husky voice.<br/>
 "Huh???? Then what are we going to eat, babe?"<br/>
 "You..."<br/>
 <br/>
 That one word made Arin turn around and face him with her eyes wide shocked because she just knew that Younghyun was already shirtless. His muscular physique was quite evident with big chest muscles, toned abs and biceps on his arms.</p><p> "What? Why me, Younghyun?"<br/>
 "Babe...I need you..."</p><p>  Younghyun slowly leaned his head closer to her, and tilted to reach her lips and claim it as his. Arin was a bit shocked of what Younghyun did, but later gave in the kiss. The kiss he gave was quite slow, but sensual and very passionate to the point that his tongue already dominated her mouth. Arin put her hands on his face as she felt a bit weak by his kiss, and Younghyun made sure that she wouldnt fall off his arms but putting his left hand on her face while kissing her, and the other hand on her waist. She reacted by putting her legs around her waist, and they went to their bedroom without breaking the kiss. </p><p> It was already in the middle of the night, and both of them fell asleep in each other's arms naked, but covered by a blanket. She slept on the right side, while Younghyun's still hugging her on her back. As peaceful as it seemed, Arin was trying her best not to wake him up. It seemed like she's dreaming about something.</p><p> "Arin-ah..."<br/>
 "Arin-ah..."<br/>
 "Arin-ah..."</p><p> That voice was not from Younghyun's, but from someone who appeared on her dreams every night, and that made her want to break down and cry, but she's still trying her best to keep him from sleeping, but there's one moment that made her get up from that nightmare.</p><p> "PLEASE STOP IT!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "PLEASE STOP IT!"</p>
<p> Those words came out from Arin's mouth after she heard voices on her dream that made her want to cry out of nowhere. Also at the same time, it also made Younghyun woke up as well and was hella worried.</p>
<p> "Babe, are you okay? Why are you crying?" He held her face to face him with his worried tone and expression."<br/> "I-I'm sorry, babe. I shouldve not let you wake up. You can sleep now." She held down her tears.<br/> "What happened, babe?"<br/> "Nothing. Let's go back to slee--" She was trying to wipe away her tears, but he stopped her as he held her wrist.<br/> "Babe, please tell me. I know you dont want me to wake up, but I always hear your voice like this every night when we sleep together. I know you dont want me to be worried, but...but please, babe."<br/> "I honestly dunno why, babe. Nowadays, I feel like someone's calling me. I'm not sure." Arin broke down on his arms as he held her closely and laid down on the bed once again with him.<br/> "Don't worry, babe. I'm here. I won't go anywhere."<br/> "I love you, Younghyun."<br/> "I love you more, Arin..."</p>
<p> Although theyre lying down on the bea, Younghyun moved his body closer to her and his face reached her lips until their lips were finally touched. He kissed her softly, but with passion nonstop until they fell asleep.</p>
<p> On the following days, they were already busy with their own work, especially on Younghyun's side when he was being scouted by a music producer from an entertainment company, and recruited him to be the lyricist for a certain group that would come back soon. Without a doubt, he signed a three-year contract two days after. </p>
<p> On the other hand, Arin kept herself busy with managing orders from the customers together with Minki and Sungwoon. Sometimes, the three of them switch their roles depending on the scheduled day. Also at the same time, Arin kept her promise for the two regarding her signature hot latté. </p>
<p> "Wow, Arin-ah! This is a fucking masterpiece." Sungwoon really liked the taste.<br/> "No wonder, many people order the latté more. It's really tasty!" Minki agreed.<br/> "Awww... thank you guys so much! Thats why I trust you."<br/> "You know what, if you guys are free on the weekend, let's hang out sometimes in my house." Minki invited them.<br/> "You know what, that's a great idea." Arin clowned his first sentence, but agreed with the idea.<br/> "Count me in!" Sungwoon added.<br/> "Arin, you can also add Younghyun if you want to. We're fine with it. He's like a friend to us."<br/> "Sure thing, but it depends, especially he just got signed a lyricist contract in an entertainment company a while ago."<br/> "WOW REALLY? CONGRATS TO HIM!" Sungwoon was surprised.<br/> "Thank you. He just texted me a while ago about this news, and I'm really happy for him At least, his dreams of writing lyrics and songs for everyone would be coming true."<br/> "That's really a great news for him," Minki added, "but for now, let's get back to work, folks."</p>
<p> They continued doing their job on the counter until night when Sungwoon got out of the shift first, then Minki was next an hour after, and Arin stayed until few hours before midnight. She was also responsible for cleaning up the counter and closing the store. She locked up the door before leaving the place, and was walking on her wag to the subway station when suddenly she got a KKT message from Younghyun.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: My love Younghyunie~ ❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To: Arin~</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hey babe! Are you already off? Wait for me there. I'll pick you up, and we're going to celebrate. Whattya say?</strong>
</p>
<p> In speaking of Younghyun, his car was parking in front of a store, putting his tiny present for her on the car desk when his phone suddenly rang, and he got a reply from Arin.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Arin my babe 😍</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To: Younghyun</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hi babe. I'm already off, and I'm already walking. Is it okay if we meet on the subway station?</strong>
</p>
<p> Younghyun planted a wide smile on his face as he was typing what he would gonna reply.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Younghyun</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To: Arin my babe 😍</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sure thing. In fact, I'm a bit near the subway station. On my way there, and see you. Love you ❤</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Arin my babe 😍</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To: Younghyun</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Love you too babe ❤</strong>
</p>
<p> Half an hour has passed, and they already met in a subway station, and they greeted each other with a hug and kiss.</p>
<p> "Congrats for the contract signing, babe. I'm so proud of you."<br/> "Thank you babe. I didn't know this would happene, and my dream is going to come true, but I only made it because of you. Youre my inspiration behind every sweat and tears when I write the lyrics."<br/> "Awwww... youre so sweet. Thank you for being my life. And because of that, I have a gift for you." She brought down something from her bag, and it was wrapped by a small box, and gave it to him.<br/> "Woooahhhhhh thank you babe. I really appreciate it.<br/> "You can open that when we're having a dinner."<br/> "Right. In fact, I'm hungry right now."<br/> "Let's find some restos there."</p>
<p> They took like 10 minutes to decide which restaurant they'd be going to have dinner together, and they decided to eat in a Chinese resto.</p>
<p> Few minutes after while eating dinner, Younghyun was a bit impatient, and couldnt wait to open the present for him.</p>
<p> "Babe, can I open this now?"<br/> "Go ahead, babe. I'm waiting. Hehehe."</p>
<p> Younghyun unwrapped the given present, but he didnt expect that he'd be more surprised when it was being revealed. He didnt expect about the glove and the handmade bracelet because he really likes to wear a glove when playing bass since his fingers were a bit hurting. </p>
<p> "Babe, thank you so much for this. I---I honestly didnt expect this. You make me happy. Thank you."<br/> "It's because you deserve everything, babe. You deserve the success and happiness, and youre the best thing I ever have."<br/> "I'm so lucky to have you, babe," Younghyun kissed her forehead, "and I almost forgot to give you something."<br/> "What is it?"<br/> "Maybe later, but I have to tell you something," he paused for a while then holding her hand afterwards, "Jung Arin, it's been 4 years since we knew each other, and during those years, my feelings for you is fucking stronger every day, and I couldnt imagine myself without you in my arms, thats why I'm really happy that I've got the sweetest yes from you. You always make me happy, and I know I always make you happy. We're happy with each other, and I dont waste this moment..."</p>
<p> His other hand suddenly went to the pocket of his pants to pick something there, and tried to open the box.</p>
<p> "Jung Arin...will you be the love that I need for the rest of our lifetime? Will you marr--"</p>
<p> He was about to ask her for proposal when he suddenly noticed her face not moving and there were tears falling which made him so worried.</p>
<p> "B-babe... are you okay? Babe?"</p>
<p> On the other hand, Arin didnt have any intention to ignore Younghyun's worried self when she suddenly become dumbfounded after she heard the voice that was similar to her dream, and it was either near the table or outside the resto. At the same time, tears continued to fall, and started to run away from the restaurant to find the voice.</p>
<p> "BABE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "BABE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"</p>
<p> Also dumbfounded, Younghyun didnt know what to do and didnt know the reason why she suddenly ran away, and he also got out of the restaurant to find her.</p>
<p> There was a park in which located bit near the subway station, but it was already closed at night. On that area, Arin ran as fast as she could on the side of the park just to find that voice, but there was nowhere to be found. She felt so hopeless knowing that she couldnt found a voice that was still haunting her beyond her dreams. </p>
<p> "YAAAAA!! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. STOP PESTERING ME." </p>
<p> She was already on her knees, crying for help and plea. Alone. She was already begging to the heavens for this nightmare beyond her dreams to stop, but nobody could answer her plea.</p>
<p> She decided to go home few hours after since she's already tired from what happened, and her energy was suddenly decreased due to the same reason. As she went home, she checked their bedroom first, and she saw Younghyun already sleeping. Not disturbing him further, she decided to sleep on the couch instead with tears still falling, but before she sleep, she sent a voice message to Younghyun.</p>
<p> "Younghyun-ah... I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry if I unleashed this side of me. And I'm sorry if I suddenly lashed you out. I felt like I was not myself when you witnessed that. I hope you'll forgive me."</p>
<p> Things were still the same a week after, and their careers were slowly growing. Younghyun already started with his work few days after the incident. The producers praised his creativity on the lyrics idea that they'd brainstorm, but behind that praise was pain and tears because of what happened to Arin. Although things were already fine between them, he couldnt stop thinking what he did wrong to her that she didnt answer about the proposal. He couldnt stop thinking about the voice message she sent to him to the point that he didnt know what was 'out of herself'. He wanted to help her, but she was suddenly out of reach.</p>
<p> On the other side, Arin was assigned as the cashier for that day. She was busy serving orders from the customers who were on the queue when suddenly a moment happened when a certain man wearing a business attire and with a thick book on his hand was already in front of her since it was that man's turn.</p>
<p> "Hi, good afternoon. Welcome to Starbucks! Are you going to order?"<br/> "Ah, yes. 1 cup of hot milk, please."</p>
<p>  The voice from that man caught her off guard, but she's trying her best not to give in since she's still working.</p>
<p> "Alright. What cup size do you want?"<br/> "Hmm... maybe just the medium one."<br/> "Okay, sir, but I'll be putting your name on the cup. Is it okay for you?"<br/> "Sure. It's Minhyun."<br/> "Okay, got it, sir. Just wait on the other side for your order. Thank you."</p>
<p> That's it. She felt she's losing her mind and she was totally caught off guard. She felt like her world was crumbling, and that made sense to her.</p>
<p> "Minki, is it okay if I go out for a while? I need to go to the comfort room outside."<br/> "Sure, go ahead. Just be right back."</p>
<p> She suddenly ran out of the counter and out of the store; however, she made that excuse. She went outside to go behind the cafe, and started crying. She couldnt believe what she saw and what she heard because the voice of that man and the voice on her dreams were the same. To fit in the puzzle, the Minhyun that she met in the counter was the same as the Minhyun she knew when they were in college. Yes, he's Hwang Minhyun. Her ex-boyfriend.</p>
<p> She hated the fact that she's crying because of all the memories in the past with Minhyun were haunting her, were chasing her even up to the present time. She's now happy with Younghyun, but at the same time, she felt guilt towards him cos Minhyun would always have a special place in her heart.</p>
<p> She didnt let others know that she's crying at the back of the cafe, and she's trying her best to clean her face full of tears when suddenly a hand with a handkerchief appeared on her sight, but when she turned around, and unexpected sillhouette made her eyes widened.</p>
<p> "H-hi, Arin. It's been a long time, but I'm worried when I saw you crying."</p>
<p> That was the voice from someone whom she couldnt forget.</p>
<p> "Stay away from me, Minhyun." </p>
<p> She went out of that place and continued wiping her tears until she got inside the store and continued working, leaving the man standing alone and dumbfounded.</p>
<p> As she went inside, she went to the pantry to pack things up to go home, and but was being caught by Sungwoon.</p>
<p> "Hey, Arin. What are you doing? Youre not yet done with your work."<br/> "Sungwoon, I'm really sorry, but I dont think I could work at this moment. I'm not feeling well right now. I want to make it undertime, and dont worry about my salary if it's deducted."<br/> "Are you sure about your decision, dude?"<br/> "Yeah. I want to rest for now."<br/> "Alright, I and Minki would take care of everything. Just have some rest."<br/> "Thank you so much, Sungwoon. Gotta go now."<br/> "Take care of yourself, Arin!"<br/> "Noted."</p>
<p> Before she left the counter, she also told Minki about it, and told him to take care of everything for today.</p>
<p> She was in a hurry to go home so that no one could see her in this state. She ran fast as she could until she reached the apartment, and started looking for something under the bedsheet, and she started taking two pills on her mouth and drank water. She didnt know what to do to lessen the pain emotionally to the point the she broke down completely on the floor. As she started to fix herself and her bag to go outside few minutes after, she took her phone from her bag and texted Younghyun.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Arin~</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To: My love Younghyunie~ ❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hi babe. Can we meet on the park near the subway station later at night? I need to talk to you.</strong>
</p>
<p> She was giving herself a signal whether she would go out or not because she needed to wait for his reply until few moments, her phone received a notification.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: My love Younghyunie~ ❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To: Arin~</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sure, babe. I'm already done with the meeting. I'm on my way.</strong>
</p>
<p> It's already 6.30pm, and she finally arrived in the park. Before she got there, she went out of the house and roam around a faraway place from Ilsan and their apartment. She wanted to clear things on her mind, and she's trying her best not to break down and not to remember those moments, but life was still a joke. </p>
<p> As she arrived in the meeting place, he saw Younghyun sitting on the bench, facing the fountains, but only got up when he saw her as he turned around.</p>
<p> "Babe..."</p>
<p> Younghyun closed the gap between him and Arin as he went out of the bench to run to her and kissed her.</p>
<p> "Babe, are you okay?"<br/> "Yeah, I am."<br/> "But youre supposed to be out in Starbucks at 9pm."<br/> "I already informed them that I wanted to work undertime, but I need to talk to you."<br/> "What is it, babe?"<br/> "I think we need to break up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think we need to break up."</p><p> Those words made Younghyun looked dumbfounded and speechless. </p><p> "Wait, WHAT?"<br/> "Yes, I want to end our relationship now."<br/> "B-but WHY?" Younghyun's voice started to be shaken"<br/> "I dont love you anymore."<br/> "I dont believe you, babe. I know youre hiding something."<br/> "I dont want to hurt you further anymore. I'm sorry." </p><p> Arin turned around and walked away from that scene, from him with tears falling down more on her eyes. The pain was still unbearable for her, and she didnt want to be the burden for him anymore. She was almost on the park exit when suddenly a pair of hands stopped her from going far away from him by hugging her behind tightly.</p><p> "P-please, babe... please dont leave me." She could feel his tears on her neck as Younghyun leaned to her neck while hugging her.<br/> "Babe..."<br/> "I coudnt take this if youre not here by my side. I need you so much, babe. And I love you too much. You know it, right? I cant let you go like this. And I know you love me too. I can still feel it."<br/> "Younghyun-ah," she broke the hug and turned around to face him and cupped his cheeks, "this is for the best. It's the best for both of us..."<br/> "BEST!?!?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT IT'S FOR THE BEST? We're honestly fine, right? You told me about those nightmares that you have, right? What happened?" He couldnt take it anymore.<br/> "I know, babe. I know. That's why I did this cos I could no longer hurt you anymore by this shit that I have."<br/> "Then, let me help you. Please..." His hands were finding hers just to hold and intertwine, but Arin stopped him, and turned around once again, breaking the hug.<br/> "No, you shouldnt. You shoulnt be involved in this mess that I made. I won't let you do this."<br/> "BUT WHY? WHY YOU DONT LET ME HELP YOU WITH THIS? WHY ARIN...." His tears continued to fall on his cheeks as the pain inside him was going to burst out.<br/> "I need to face this shit on my own. I dont want anyone else to be involved in this shit, including you."<br/> "But ba---"<br/> "I'm sorry babe, but my decision is final. I'm sorry, Younghyun. I need to find myself."</p><p> This time, her tears were hard to control as she was walking away from him. She didnt want him to deal with her shit because the burden was too unbearable for her to handle. On the other hand, Younghyun stood still on his position, but later fell on his knees and bawled so much. He didnt expect that their happy four-year relationship was put in a dead end because of her nightmares. He wanted to help her heal, help her erase all the nightmares and worries, help her become happy and blessed again (in which she did), but nowadays, she was becoming out of reach because of that fact. </p><p> "Arin-ah... I can't let you go. I love you too fucking much to let you go. Why did you leave me? What did I do? I dont know if I could function without you. Please come back to me..." He whispered his words to himself while crying.</p><p> Few hours has passed, and Arin was already on the street with her luggage and bag. She didnt know what to do. It was honestly a goodbye that she doesnt want to do, but had to, and that fact made her bawl so much tears. She didnt know where to go next since she was already out of their apartment, and out of Younghyun's life, but she later remembered about hanging out in Minki's house if the two have free time, and she later took the phone from her pocket and called Minki.</p><p> "Hey, Minki!"<br/> "Oh, Arin. Hi! Why did you call by the way?"<br/> "I just want to know if do you remember what you said about hanging out in your house if youre free?"<br/> "Yeah, what about it? Are you going here?"<br/> "Yep."<br/> "Then, great! I'll call Sungwoon."<br/> "But I dont know your address."<br/> "I'll send you in KKT."</p><p> Few minutes later, and she was already in front of Minki's house, and she went there through taxi. She was honestly amazed at the mansion-like appearance of Minki's house. As she rang the doorbell two times, she felt a bit nervous because she carried a luggage and a bag, and she didnt know what she would be going to say to both Minki and Sungwoon until someone opened the door.</p><p> "Oh hey Arin! Finally you're here!" Minki gave her a hug.<br/> "I'm also glad that we can finaly hang out here. By the way, where's Sungwoon?"<br/> "Unfortunately, he couldnt come because he's now taking care of his grandfather."<br/> "Oh, how sad he wouldnt be with us tho )): "<br/> "True, but I guess it's for the best, especially his grandpa's now sick," he then noticed the big luggage behind Arin, "but hey is that a luggage?"<br/> "Uh.... yeah. I-I moved out."<br/> "But why?"<br/> "I broke up with Younghyun a while ago."<br/> "WHAT?!?!?!"</p><p> Arin later told Minki about the breakup when theyre already in the living room of the house, but she didnt tell him the truth about it and she didnt want to reveal it further, so she made an excuse that their relationship was not working.</p><p> "Seriously, Arin? Why do you think the relationship is not working? I can still see the sparks between the two of you. I can still see that Younghyun is still fucking head over heels in love with you. Everytime that he goes to the store just to visit you or pick you up, his smile never fades. I always observe the way he looks at you, and his eyes dont lie that he still fucking loves you. I can also see in your eyes that you still love him as well. Now, tell me Arin, what's clicking?"</p><p> What Minki said caught her off-guard but slightly because it was 100% the truth, but Arin just couldnt tell him the reason behind it. She didnt even tell Younghyun the reason, what more if it's Minki. She couldnt just tell Minki that she has nightmares just like that.</p><p> "I dont love him anymore, Minki. Thats why I broke him off."<br/> "Sure bout that, jan?"<br/> "Do you think I'm not serious about this?"<br/> "Now, look at me, and tell me that you dont love him anymore."<br/> "Alright," she agreed to the bet and made an intense eye contact with him with her firm expression, "well...I dont love him anymore."<br/> "Alright, I believe you. Oh, by the way, I'll just prepare the room for you."<br/> "Thank you so much, Minki. Youre the best."</p><p> Minki went to the second floor to fix the guest room in which it's beside his room, and it's honestly a quite decent room like with airconditioner, bed, drawer, tall clothes stand and a window. </p><p> "Arin, you have to brace yourself and come here to the 2nd floor."<br/> "Alright, I'm ready..."</p><p> Arin brought her luggage and bag while going upstairs, and went to a roomwhere Minki told her to come.</p><p> "WOWWWWWW, thank you so much for this Minki. I honestly didnt where I should sleep for the rest of my life cos I dun have home now."<br/> "No worries, Arin, and youre always welcome here. I'm sure my parents would be happy that I have a friend who will live with me."<br/> "Thank you so much. Youre really generous."<br/> "It will always be my pleasure if it's you," Minki smiled, "you better fix your things there and have some sleep cos we're going to work tomorrow."<br/> "Alright, Mr. Choi. Noted."<br/> "You should also sleep now. Good night, Ms. Jung."<br/> "Good night, Minki."</p><p> As Minki turned the lights off in the living room and went to his room, Arin started to fix some things like what to wear for tomorrow's shift before laying herself on the bed. She took her phone from the bag to check the time, but she noticed so many text messages and missed calls from Younghyun, and that alone made her teared up. She was a a bit afraid to open the KKT messages, but she did it anyway.</p><p>
  <strong>From: My love Younghyunie~ ❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To: Arin~</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Babe...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'm sorry</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I don't think I could accept this breakup.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I know you still love me, and I could feel it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We're happy together, right? Why did you leave me?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I know youre lying about what you told me. Please tell me the truth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I wont let go of you until you tell me the truth. I would still hold on to our relationship.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I cant live without you.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Please come back to me babe. I still love you so much. So much it hurts.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'm still waiting for you to come back to me. Please.....</strong>
</p><p> Those messages made her bawl, but she tried her best not to disturb Minki so she cries silently to sleep. She knows she missed Younghyun so much, and she regretted this decision cos she still loves him, but she did it out of burden.</p><p> It was already few weeks since the breakup happened, and it seemed that everything went back to normal except for the fact that theyre already their own individuals. Younghyun was too focused on his work as a lyricist for the mini-album of a group under the company that he signed as a lyricist, while he's preparing for a solo debut under Daydream Entertainment soon. He was too focused on his work to the fact that he used it as a cover-up to what he was feeling right now. He might be very busy, but emotionally, he's still not okay. He couldnt get over the fact that their relationship already gone without an definite answer or reason from Arin. He knew that there was something deeper than what she told him when she broke off with him in the park. He's still waiting for her reply when he sent her tons of messages in KKT.</p><p> On the other side, it was also the same with Arin. She also focused on her work as a crew, and kept herself busy with lots of customers ordering in Starbucks. They also changed their roles for today as Sungwoon would be the main cashier, while two would be going to make coffees or pastas. Arin also told Sungwoon about the breakup, but she also told him the same thing with Minki, and he was also surprised, but a bit sad because he's actually for them to last longer together.</p><p> It was already 30 minutes before closing, and they need to prepare for closing the store. Arin was busy washing the dishes, Minki was cleaning the tables, and Sungwoon was counting the money that they got for today until someone wearing a casual blue polo and jeans came into the counter.</p><p> "Ugh, yes sir, Welcome to Starbucks, but we're about to close in 30 minutes. What can I do for you?"<br/> "Ughh...is Jung Arin here?"<br/> "Uhm, yes, but why are you looking for her?"<br/> "I want to talk to her."<br/> "Sungwoon-ah! Where is the dishwash---" Arin went out from the kitchen to ask Sungwoon about the dishwasher when she saw a very familiar figure that made her heart sank.<br/> "Arin..."<br/> "M-Minhyun?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Arin..."<br/> "M-Minhyun?"</p>
<p> Arin was taken aback at what she saw and almost broke down, which made Sungwoon worried.</p>
<p> "Arin, are you okay? He's looking for you just now."<br/> "Uh... yeah. <br/> "Are you sure?"<br/> "Yeah. Dont worry about it. I'll talk to him, but after I finish my work. I'm not yet done washing the dishes because it's already empty."<br/> "Oh, I'm sorry, Arin. It's on the shelf beside the fridge. You can get it."<br/> "Thanks, Sungwoon. Also, please tell that man to wait for me outside after I finish this shit."</p>
<p> Arin went inside to continue with her task, while Sungwoon told Minhyun to wait for her outside the store in which he agreed, and went out.</p>
<p> Few minutes has passed, and the three were already outside to turn off the lights and close the door of the store. Before she went to Minhyun, she told something to Minki.</p>
<p> "Ya!! Minki-yaaa!! You have to go home first. I'll text you when I got home, okay?"<br/> "Alright, Arin. Take care of yourself!"<br/> "Go home safely after, Arin!" Sungwoon also reminded her.<br/> "Dont worry, guys. I will. Bye!!"</p>
<p> As Arin bid goodbye to her two friends, she was honestly hesitant to if she would go to him or not because she might break down. She slowly walked her way to the tree beside the store in which she believed Minhyun was waiting.</p>
<p> "Uhh...hi Minhyun."<br/> "Hi. It's been a while."<br/> "Y-yeah."<br/> "How are you?"<br/> "Fine, I guess..."<br/> "But I saw you crying last time, thats why I offered my handkie to you."<br/> "I was not in the mood."<br/> "Is that so?"</p>
<p> Instead of answering, she reluctantly nodded.</p>
<p> "By the way, can I ask a favor?"<br/> "Sure. What is it?"<br/> "Uhh... is it okay if I could take you somewhere?"<br/> "Huh?"<br/> "Follow me."</p>
<p> Clueless, but also curious about what he said, Arin just followed Minhyun until they got inside the sedan in which was she believed it being owned by him.</p>
<p> "Whoooaa. Just whoa."<br/> "Why???"<br/> "I can tell. Youre already successful."<br/> "Nope. In fact, it's my father's. I'm still a student, but just got into law school right after I graduated."<br/> "Whoa. Then you really followed your dreams."<br/> "Yes. Thats the important thing. At the same time, I'm practicing law in one of my father's friend's law firm."<br/> "Good for you, then. Congrats!"<br/> "Thank you Arin. What about you?"</p>
<p> That kind of question made Arin took aback on her emotions because she wanted to run away, but she couldnt as he was already driving their way somewhere.</p>
<p> "Uh, yeah. As you can see, I'm working as a crew in Starbucks. Few minutes after our batch grad. I started as a part-timer, but I'm already part of the crew."<br/> "Why did you choose to work there?"<br/> "Maybe the experience. Maybe the money. I want to save something. Thats why I chose to work there "<br/> "I heard you had a boyfriend, Arin."<br/> "Yeah, but I just broke up. How about you?"<br/> "Yep. 2 years since our breakup. I got one, and we're still staying strong."<br/> "Congratulations! At least you found the one for you."<br/> "Thank you, Arin. You too as well."<br/> <br/> And silence dominated the atmosphere inside the car. She still felt like she's dying because the man who wants to ignore aka the man who's haunting her beyond her dreams was beside him.</p>
<p> As they already reached to a secret destination, they both got off their cars to see the night scenery and also the place. But as they went near the place, memories suddenly filled up on her mind.</p>
<p> "Arin, do you remember this place?" He took her to the beach.<br/> "Yeah. I remembered this place. Our first date."<br/> "Right. I even prepared a night picnic date here. We're all running in the sands like we owned this place."<br/> "Good times, though."<br/> "Yeah. Good times."</p>
<p> They sat down on the sand which was a bit near the place where the sea waves had stopped flowing on the end. They also had a catch-up about their updates since the last time they saw each other was when their breakup happened while gazing at the stars and the calming sea.</p>
<p> "Look at the shooting stars, Arin."<br/> "Whoaaa, theyre beautiful."<br/> "I wish it would be more beautiful as we were before."</p>
<p> The line he said got her speechless and made her so sad and want to cry, but she didnt want to let him see her emotions.</p>
<p> "Minhyun..."<br/> "Yeah??"<br/> "I just want to know... why did you bring me here?"<br/> "Nothing. Is it wrong to bring my old friend here?"<br/> "That's not it. I mean, what is your exact reason why did you bring me here in this place?"<br/> "You wanna know why, Arin? I want to ask you something," his serious tone made her mouth dropped a bit, "do you really loved me before?"<br/> "Why are you asking me this? Of course, I did love you."<br/> "But why did you leave me? Why did you leave me all alone when I needed you the most?"</p>
<p> All of her fears suddenly came along with that questions, and shes afraid of going back to the past.</p>
<p> "I dont know how to explain, but it's honestly complicated, Minhyun."<br/> "What's complicated about it, Arin? What's complicated about telling me the truth," Minhyun suddenly stood up as he was getting a bit angry, "What's complicated about telling me you dont love me anymore? Right in front of my eyes?"</p>
<p> She calmly stood up while composing herself, but deep inside, she's already in hell.</p>
<p> "Okay. I will tell you the truth," she looked straight into his eyes while her tears started to fall down once again, "I still fucking love you so much, Minhyun. Until now. Happy?" </p>
<p> Arin's short, yet sudden confession made Minhyun looked dumbfounded.</p>
<p> "I-I thought you dont love me anymore? Why the change of statement?"<br/> "To be honest, I didnt."<br/> "Liar."<br/> "It's up to you if you dont believe. I dont care. It's my fault, but can you let me speak also about this?"</p>
<p> Instead of answering, he still remained silent.</p>
<p> "Okay, I dont give a fuck anymore. Youre such a motherfucker. Motherfucker, motherfucker, motherfucker. I hate the fact that I still love you." she started to punch him on his chest many times while crying, but instead of stopping her from doing, he didnt, "I dont know why. I should avoid seeing you. I should run away. But this guilt is still haunting me. Youre even haunting me in my dreams because of this fucking nightmare that I made in the first place when we broke up. I even broke up with my boyfriend because of you. Because of this stupid feelings that I still have for you. I lied when I told you I didnt love you anymore when we broke up 6 years ago because my feelings for you didnt change."<br/> "Arin... I-I dont understand. What did you say about the nightmare you made? And how is it related to our breakup?"<br/> "Your dad blackmailed me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Final Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[TRIGGER WARNING]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> This chapter contains content in relation to suicide, and this topic is very serious and sensitive. Please dont read this if this makes you uncomfortable, and please talk to someone you really trusted if you feel that kind of pain. </strong>
</p>
<p>=================================</p>
<p> "Your dad blackmailed me."</p>
<p> The sudden mention of Minhyun's dad on her confession made him so shocked.</p>
<p> "When he knew about our relationship, he wa fuming and got mad like crazy. He even blackmailed me that he would kill my parents as well if I continued to communicate with you. Did you remember that you asked me why I had bruises on my cheeks and arms? Did you remember when I told you that I was tripped on the school stairs?"<br/> "Yeah, but dont tell me--"<br/> "Yes, Minhyun. That was a lie. The reason why I had bruises was because your dad and his men beat me til my face got covered with blood. Good thing my professor saved me. I'm sorry if I lied all of those to you. I just dont want you to be worried about me. He told me that he had better plans for you, especially he wanted you to manage his business before. I had wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, but I left with no choice, Minhyun. Although it fucking hurts me, I told you a lie and broke up with you. I left you all alone. That was the fucking biggest mistake of my life and the fucking nightmare that I did. Because of the guilt for what I did to you. I'm so fucking sorry, Minhyun..." </p>
<p> She almost broke down on her knees in the sand and bawled so much, but Minhyun caught her and hugged her in his arms. </p>
<p> "I-I didnt know about this. I'm sorry, Arin. I didnt know about the pain you felt after our breakup. I didnt know about all the shit you endured," his tone was changing from worried to angry, "I also didnt knew my father would do this."<br/> "To be honest, after all this time, I'm still happy to shed tears for you. I dont say this because I want us to be together again."<br/> "Huuhhh?? You said you still love me right?"<br/> "Yes, but how about you? Do you stil feel the same?"</p>
<p> He only gave her silence as an answer instead.</p>
<p> "I know you dont feel the same now, and I understand. You already have a girlfriend, right? And who am I to stop you. It's been 6 years since we last saw each other, since our breakup. Everything changes."<br/> "Arin... I'm sorry. I didnt mean to---"<br/> "You dont have to apologise, Minhyun. I even understand if you hate me for what I did without telling you the truth. I do understand. All I can say is, I'm happy that you found someone better than me, and that's all that matters. I-I only wish you happiness and the best, and I guess I already found a closure for me. For us. For our peace of mind. Thank you, Minhyun. Thank you. I gotta go." She ran away from the place while crying.<br/> "H-HEY! ARIN-AH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Minhyun shouted, but she didnt hear as she ran away faster. That action made him alarmed, so he ran faster as well to find her, but there was no Arin around him. He went to the car and started driving.</p>
<p> The truth is, Arin already got inside the taxi on the side where no one would find her. She panted so much from running too fast to the point that her tears were already dried. As she went inside the taxi to go home in Minki's place, she started bawling so much, and the tears she shed were more and painful than the moment when she faced him and the truth. She didnt want to bother him again because he already moved on, but at the same time, her heart was screaming his name. Also at the same time, she felt so fucking guilty towards both Minhyun and Younghyun. She hurted both of them for putting their 'own good' card. She didnt know what to do, and felt like a crazy woman when screaming inside the taxi.</p>
<p> Few minutes after, and the taxi arrived in front of Minki's house, and went out of the taxi to pay. She noticed that the door didnt close, but she closed it silently and quickly as she went inside the house and moved hurrily into the guest room. As she went inside the room, she locked the doorknob of the room. Her tears didnt stop falling no matter how she tried to stop herself from crying, but she later gave up and cried on her knees. Her body felt so weak to stand herself up. Hopelessness and regret ate her whole being up, and there was no way that she could regain energy because she already used her energy in letting go of the two people who were very important to her. Later on, she was trying her best to get herself up although she's badly weak. She wanted to get something from her back, and afterwards, she was writing something on a long paper.</p>
<p> Few minutes passed, and she's now already standing on a chair, holding an already-tied-rope-on-the-ceiling in front of her by two inches. As she was holding that thing, she contemplated with her choice with tears still falling because she considered the consequences of this action, but she didnt care anymore. She started to insert her head into a circular part of the tied rope slowly before she kicked the chair away to do the action. She was struggling to make the round part tighter around her neck while her feet were kicking in the air, and she was also struggling in breathing until few moments later, there was no air coming from her mouth, and her hands were lying on the side floating in the air, just like her body.</p>
<p> She wanted to stop the pain that she has caused, and she didnt want to bother the people that she cared anymore. She kept this scret from everyone because she didnt want to make them worried if she told them the truth. Everything was already dark around her until a light was coming.</p>
<p> "AARRRRRIINNNNN!"</p>
<p>[THE END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>